


I'll Be Yours

by hannahncakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor's POV, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahncakes/pseuds/hannahncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words are never just two words. It's more of a promise, an unspoken agreement between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Yours

The first time she said it, from her point of view, was Berlin on the day that everything changed for her. And I told her no. I snubbed her. _Only River Song gets to call me that_ I told her. I told her because I had to, because she had to know that she could change, could become someone who could use those words. She covered it up, shrugged it off like it didn’t even matter right before she jumped out of the window and left me to my death. But it did matter, or it came to matter later in the day. What a difference a day can make. Because later, with nothing more than a few words from me, she’s saving me. She’s giving up her lives for me. _Hello, sweetie_ she says. And she knows. She’s River Song  & I’m her sweetie.   
The first time I said it, from my point of view, was when I rescued her from the heart of the TARDIS. It was before I knew who she was and it was terrifying. Completely. Not the flying into the TARDIS on a very dodgy vortex manipulator, not the thought of having to reboot the universe, not any of that but just the idea of saying those words petrified me. But still I did it because it felt like something I needed to do, no, something I wanted to do. And then she just looked at me. _And what sort of time do you call this?_ She asked. Then she grinned and linked her arm through mine. It felt like she was asking why it had taken so long for me to accept what she was to me but that she was glad I did. Maybe she was just commenting that I’d taken a long time. It’s River. Who knows.   
But that, for me, was when we made our unspoken agreement: I’ll be your sweetie if you’ll be my honey.   
It’s silly that those words should mean so much but they really do. They set us apart, make us something more. It’s something only we have. No matter what else we are: friends, lovers, married, two people too clever for their own goods, psychopaths, family… the death of each other. None of it matters as long as we have those endearments to bestow upon each other. It’s like our secret code. Every time she shouts over her shoulder _Sweetie, I need you_ I now know what she’s saying.   
I’ll be your honey if you’ll be my sweetie.   
I’ll be yours.


End file.
